


Drama

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 60 Word Story, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>We have had some dramatic entrances and exits upon our small stage at Baker Street… </i><br/><i>…our bearskin hearthrug.</i> "The Adventure of the Priory School" by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle<br/> </p>
<p>A 60-word Sherlock Holmes play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my ficlets for [sherlock60's _Sherlock Holmes: 60 for 60_ challenge on LiveJournal](http://sherlock60.livejournal.com/profile) but it worked so well as a stand-alone story that I thought I'd give it its own posting.
> 
> * * *

SITTING ROOM. NIGHT. SEMI-DARKNESS.  
  
 _Holmes works at an experiment. Occasional explosions._  
 _Watson enters._  
  
Holmes: Could you not sleep?  
  
Watson: ( _pointedly_ ) No.  
  
 _Crosses to fireside chair. Trips on bearskin hearthrug._  
  
Watson: Damn!  
  
 _Noises without. Ruffians enter._  
  
Leader: Die, Mr Holmes!  
  
Watson: ( _wraps himself in bearskin_ ) Raaaawr!   
  
 _Ruffians yell. Exit, pursued by a bear._  
  
 _Big pause._  
  
Holmes: Why the big paws..?  
  
 _Curtain_


End file.
